


Baby-Doll's One Cake

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Love is a Croc, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A smile formed on Baby-Doll's face after she took the last chocolate cake slice.





	Baby-Doll's One Cake

I never created Batman TAS.

 

A smile formed on Baby-Doll's face after she took the last chocolate cake slice. The other Arkham Asylum inmates ate plenty of sweets. Baby-Doll ate her slice in a cell before Lyle Bolton appeared and scowled. He departed. 

Lyle eventually placed one cake with Baby-Doll. Her wide eyes near rats.

 

THE END


End file.
